


Book Commentary: The Named

by mlmcg12



Series: Book Blog Transcripts [30]
Category: Guardians of Time - Marianne Curley
Genre: Cross-Posted on WordPress, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28950297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlmcg12/pseuds/mlmcg12
Summary: See also https://mmcgui12sbookblog.home.blog/
Series: Book Blog Transcripts [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123052





	Book Commentary: The Named

  * OK, who’s Sera, and why’s she so obsessed with this flower?
  * So, this dude with half a face shows up. Like, half a face where part of his head is exposed down to the skull, or like, half a face like Two-Face from _Batman_?
  * Sera was almost kidnapped by the creepy dude, got hurt when her brother tried to save her, then died. And they both missed the rare flower’s bloom.
  * So, wait, was Ethan the boy in the flashback? Was the flashback a dream actually a memory?



**Author's Note:**

> See also https://mmcgui12sbookblog.home.blog/


End file.
